


Scarlet Snow

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Sacrificed.  Originally posted 11/1/98.





	Scarlet Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> (c) October 14, 1998  
>   
> 

The wind blows  
Bitterly,  
The sky painted  
A leaden gray,  
Tiny flakes swirl up  
From gray/blue snow.  
  
This place is cold,  
Desolate,  
In the middle of  
Nowhere.  
  
Scarlet is lashed  
To a crooked fence,  
Shreds of red  
Fluttering  
In the breeze,  
A crow cawing  
In mocking glee.  
  
Ruby runs red  
To stain pristine white  
As the beloved hangs  
  
Limp,  
Battered...  
Lifeless?  
  
Snow begins falling,  
Dusting the beloved  
With sugary-white,  
As the wind blows  
And the crow screams...  
  


* * *

  
...screams break the darkness,  
Strong arms reach out  
And hold him close.  
  
"Benny!  
*Benny!*"  
  
"Right here, Ray.  
I'm safe."  
  
"Oh, my god!  
My god!"  
  
Tears mingle  
As love is held  
Safe within  
Trembling arms.  
  
Ray lays back down,  
Fingers clutching  
The one he loves.  
  
His Benny's safe,  
Not hurt and hanging  
On a fence,  
Left for dead.  
  
He can keep him  
Safe,  
And healthy,  
And happy.  
  
Just a nightmare...  
  
This time.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * * *  
> DEDICATED  
> TO  
>   
> MATTHEW SHEPARD  
>   
> AND TO ALL THOSE  
> WHO HAVE DIED  
> BECAUSE OF WHOM  
> THEY LOVED  
> * * *  
>   
> 


End file.
